


HE JUST CAME OUT OF MY TV

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Day 6 of ShuTaba (ShuFuta) Week: AU!Futaba was playing a game she REALLY loved. But when she tried to mod the game, she got something way more interesting.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Kudos: 22





	HE JUST CAME OUT OF MY TV

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do the whole Joker is a real life Thief AU. But I wanted to make a twist to it. So...here it is.

"Futaba, are you okay? You've been in your room for hours…"

"Yeah, I'm good!"

"Still obsessed with that game, eh?" Sojiro asked.

"Yep yep!"

Lately, Futaba spent most of her time in her room, playing a new game she got called "The Phantom Thief of Hearts!"

The game is a 3D action game where you play as Joker, a master thief. He steals 'treasures' from corrupted people and reveal their secrets to the world, while getting rich from selling said treasures.

Futaba loved this game. The stealth was fun, yet hard. Whenever she was seen, the combat was fast, fluid, and fun, yet difficult and takes a long time to master. And whenever Joker steals the treasure and reveals the person's secret to the public, it felt so rewarding.

It was especially surprising seeing how smooth the game was on Futaba's console, which was filled with hacks, bugs, all that...

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Come over as soon as you can."

"Okie!"

As Sojiro left the house and went back to Leblanc, Futaba pulled out her laptop.

"As easy as this is, I wanna see if there's any mods I can add on. It'd be pretty hilarious to play as an actual clown."

As Futaba looked through some sites, there was one that stuck out. She clicked it. It didn't have anything except a button that was red and black, the main colors of the game. She had her doubts for a second before clicking the button.

'I have virus protection anyways. Why not?' Futaba thought.

Then all of the lights in her room went out. Futaba yelped in surprise. Then her laptop glowed up and shot an orb towards her TV. Then out of her TV, came a teen in a trenchcoat, red gloves, and a black and white mask. As all the lights in her room went back to normal, she saw him in better detail.

Or she would have she didn't scream while running away.

"What the hell is this 'The Ring' bullshit!?!?!?!"

As she made it to the house door, she opened it as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Joker must've jumped from the window because there he was. Before she could scream again, he put his hand on her mouth, her screams becoming muffled.

"Calm down!" He said, calmly.

She slapped his hand off.

"Calm down?!?! You came out of my FUCKING T.V.! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?"

Joker put his hand on her mouth again.

"If you don't calm down, we will get in trouble and I will be seen."

Futaba was  _ REALLY  _ reluctant. But she calmed down.

"Good. Now, can you explain how and why I'm here?"

Futaba was confused. How can he be so calm?!

"I…I guess the mod I tried to download…somehow brought you to the real world…"

"Mod?"

"I-It doesn't matter! Now get back in the game!" 

"Game?"

Futaba sighed before grabbing his hand and dragging him back. When they arrived at her room, she tried to push him into the TV.

"Get. Back. In there!" She struggled.

This time, Joker showed restraint.

"Why?"

"JUST GET BACK IN THERE!"

Joker touched the TV. Nothing happened.

"Wha?!"

"Um… is something supposed to happen?"

"Futaba?" Sojiro called as he opened the door.

Futaba screeched.

As Sojiro opened the door, hearing that scream, he was expecting something bad. But… he saw nothing.

"Uh, Futaba? Are you okay?"

Futaba looked around for a second before remembering something. Joker can hide in shadows quickly. She nodded at Sojiro.

"Eyup! Everything's great!"

"A-are you sure? You don't seem like it."

"I'm fine, Sojiro! Really!"

"Ok… it's just… I don't want you to seem crazy. You know why…"

Futaba's smile turned into a grimacing expression.

"Yeah…"

Futaba didn't know where Joker was, but he was beside bed. He noticed a picture of a younger Futaba, this Sojiro character, and a woman. Then he connected the pieces.

"Anyways, you don't have to eat now. I'll put your food in the refrigerator." He then left.

Futaba sighed.

"Was he talking about your mom?" Joker asked.

Futaba answered, not turning around. "...yeah. She seemed to be crazy, saying she will die in a bizarre way. And nobody listened and thought of her as crazy…which shocked everyone when she did die bizarrely."

Joker sighed. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." Futaba said, turning around. Joker noticed she was slightly tearing up. She was trying to fight the tears. Joker brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

As she wiped her tears, she sat on her bed, with Joker following.

"...my friends know I'm not crazy. But other kids at Shujin think I am."

Joker grimaced at that.

"Don't listen to them."

"Huh?"

"I can't stand people like that. Hell, I despise them. People like that is the reason I do what I do. The world needs more people like you."

"Me? All I've done to you for the past hour is yell at you."

"You were afraid of me. I can't blame you for that. With what I know about you, you don't seem like a bad person." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"...Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll get back inside the game." He said, as his hand went through the TV.

Apparently, all this time, Joker COULD go back in. He just didn't want to.

"Wait."

Joker looked at her.

"Maybe… you can stay."

"Really?" Joker asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I can ask Sojiro if you can stay in the attic in Leblanc."

"Alright. He can stay."

Futaba and Joker looked back to see Sojiro standing at the doorway.

"S-Sojiro! How long were you there?!"

"Long enough. Heard everything. But, he seems trustworthy. Even if he doesn't look the type." He snickered.

Joker grinned.

"Well, don't worry. I don't bite much. But, thank you, Mr. Sojiro."

"No problem."

"One quick question."

Futaba and Sojiro looked at him in anticipation.

"What is Leblanc?"

Sojiro and Futaba looked at each other.

"We're going to have to teach him a lot." Sojiro said.

"A lot." Futaba reiterated.


End file.
